


Save the Gremlin

by Lemoncatfox



Category: Epic Mickey (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Theres more Petes but thats all you get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemoncatfox/pseuds/Lemoncatfox
Summary: Kidnapping a antisocial, grumpy, hateful gremlin to build your stuff wasnt the best idea now was it.





	Save the Gremlin

Mickey was resting in his house in Ostown, not hearing the creaking until the door was slammed. Mickey fell out of his chair by surprise.

"Ah, sorry Mickey, I didnt think you were asleep. Uh, speaking of which, why are you still here?" Oswald asked, the rabbit hopping over to him.

"Oh, you know, just making sure Wasteland is safe once and for all." The mouse replied, getting up.

"Yeah. With the Mad Doc forever gone, no more trouble will be here. So I think you can go home to your girlfriend and friends." Oswald said.

Suddenly, Gus appeared in between the two.

"Okay everyone!"

"Fucking Jesus!" Oswald shouted.

"Geez Gus, you cant just sneak up on people like that." Mickey said.

"Sorry, but Oswald Junior the 5th informed me that Prescott was kidnapped!" Gus said.

"Gosh, but wasnt Prescott trying to, er, murder us? Should we be concerned about that?" Oswald replied.

"Yes, but at the end of the day, Prescott is still my son. Meet me and Jamface in Mean Street North."

Gus disappeared.

Oswald ran out of Mickeys house, and in the direction of Animatronic Goofy and Ortensia, who were having a conversation.

"Ortensia! Prescotts been kidnapped!"

"Well, cmom!" The cat started for the projector.

"Ortensia wait!" Mickey called.

"Goofy watch the kids!" She called.

 

Meanwhile, in Ventureland

"Are you almost done with that note? I want to leave this place before that Daisy finds out." Small Pete asked, holding a Gremlin cage containing Prescott.

Suddenly, the door flew in.

"Great, there she is." Big Bad Pete said, setting his glue bottle down.

The animatronic duck walked over to the Petes, before turning around after hearing a loud metallic bang.

"I'm a animatronic, that's not going to do anything to me."

"Right. Darn." Small Pete said, making a 'drat' motion, swinging the arm Prescott was in.

"Careful, you might hurt him! He needs to be uninjured to build stuff remember?" Big Bad Pete said.

"Like I would do that." The gremlin said.

"You worked for the Mad Doc, you'll work for us."

"I have learned from that experience never to trust anyone." Prescott slid in the cage.

"We dont need your trust, just for you to listen and build for us, punk." Big Bad Pete said, setting him down and gesturing the other Pete's to follow.

"Hey, Prescott. I'm here to rescue you." Animatronic Daisy whispered to the small gremlin.

Prescott looked up in confusion.

"Why?" He asked, folding his arms.

"I did some more research on you. Its okay, I'm taking you back home." Daisy said, holding his cage.

Prescott looked down.

Soon, Daisy arrived at her home, crushing the cage in her hand, impaling her and Prescott.

She removed the shards from her and the gremlin.

"Sorry about that." Daisy said.

"Yeah, thanks." Prescott said.

 

"So what research did you do that made you save me?" Prescott asked after some quietness.

"Well, I-" Daisy begun, interrupted by the main trio kicking in her door.

"Daisy, we are here to help-" Mickey cut himself off at seeing Prescott sitting on the desk.

"I got him." She said, pulling off the sunglasses she bought just for the occasion to reveal her dead, empty eyes.

"Thanks Daisy. We'll be taking him now. Cmon Prescott." Gus said, and Prescott followed.


End file.
